Alistair Love Story Dragon Age
by xxCaspa97xx
Summary: After a major decision of joining the Grey Wardens, Valbona is stuck with the responsibility of saving Ferelden from Darkspawn. On top of that, she is conflicted with her intense feelings for Alistair. What will happen during the Blight? Will he have mutual feelings toward her? To whom will she turn if Alistair is not there for her?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to writing stories so please bare with me, and please let me know what you think!~ :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE OR ANY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY.**

* * *

In the midst of a deep slumber, I woke up to the banging sound of a knock on my door; I swiftly got up and answered it.

I was expecting my mother, but Ser Gilmore was in my doorstep instead . . . the embarrassing bit was that I was only in my bra and underwear. It's uncomfortable to wear dresses and armor to sleep so . . . I don't wear anything at all.

"Um . . . Valbona . . ." He started blushing a deep shade of pink and tried not to look at me, "You father would like you to go to the Larder and take care of your dog. Nan is going berserk again and is threating to quit . . ." He finished quickly.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll be right out, let me get dressed."

"Of course, my lady." He said, bowed and stepped out into the hall.

After I finished putting my leather armor on, I stepped out of my room into the hall in which Ser Gilmore was pacing.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him, which I guess startled him because he jumped a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, shall we be on our way my lady?" I nodded and started off toward the Larder.

As we got there, Nan was screaming at the servants. "Why would you good for nothing servants let this mangy mutt in the Larder!? He's going to slobber on all the food!" She ranted.

"I'll get him. Please calm down." I said coolly.

"Calm down!? I have to feed over 50 knights, you, your mother, your father, and their guests! How dare you tell me to calm down! Just get your stupid mutt out of the Larder!" She screamed.

I rolled my eyes and went into the room. "Ines, what did I tell you about sneaking in here?"

He whined gently then turned to the north eastern corner and growled. "What's wrong boy, do you see something?" I asked.

Out of nowhere, these giant rats appeared and started attacking me, Ser Gilmore and Ines.

We killed them with ease.

"See? Told you taking these daggers would be helpful, but nooo you don't believe me." I chuckled lightly.

"Oh shush. Don't tell Nan about the rats. She'll end up getting her knickers in a twist." He chuckled.

We stepped out of the Larder and Nan started yelling at Ines. I decided not to interfere cause then she would too, yell at me.

As we left, we bumped into my father with two strong looking men walking with him, in full body armor with long blades and thick shields.

One guy was a bit older than the other. The older guy looked about mid 30's.

He has black hair pulled back in a bun; he's tall, a bit chunky and looks like he's seen a bunch of darkspawn.

The other guy next to him has dirty blonde hair, a bit of facial hair, he's well-built and he looks about early to mid-twenties.

He looks like he hasn't experienced that many darkspawn or fights yet.

"Hey love, I would like to introduce you to Duncan and Alistair." My father said.

"Hello, my lady." Duncan smiled.

"Hello." Alistair forced a smile, not taking his eyes off of me.

But the way he looked at me . . . made me feel unwelcome . . .

"Hello to both of you, are you guys my fathers' new knights?" I asked curiously.

"No love, these two gentlemen are Grey Wardens." My father said.

My mouth went agape.

"The, Grey Wardens? What are they doing here?" I screamed.

"We're looking for new recruits. Teyren, I think we know who we want." Duncan said.

"What? My daughter!? Are you mad!?" Father screamed back defensively.

"Why her?" Alistair asked.

"Because she's strong and she will be able to help us, Alistair." Duncan said.

"But she's a woman. There are no WOMEN Grey Wardens!" Alistair screamed.

"Excuse me Duncan? What if I don't want to be a Grey Warden? What if I want to stay here and watch over my father and mother?" I interrupted.

"While your brother is out fighting this war, you will need your training so you could join him. Your mother and father will be fine." Duncan said.

"I don't want to risk my daughter being killed by these… Abominations! I refuse!" My father screamed.

"Okay then, I here-by conscript you into becoming a Grey Warden." Duncan said.

I sighed and stormed off towards my room.

**-Two Hours Later-**

It was about 7:30pm and I decided to walk around the castle once more.

I wasn't watching where I was walking and bumped into someone.

"Sorry I wasn't paying much-." I started but realized it was that younger Grey Warden guy.

"Yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Listen! I did nothing to you! Why are you being like this!?" I screamed.

"Because I don't want a woman Grey Warden fighting for Ferelden!" He said angrily.

"Oh well. Where's Duncan?" I asked.

"In the Guest room. Why?" He asked curiously.

"Because. Now good-bye." I rolled my eyes and started to walk towards his room.

He glared at me as I walked by him.

When I got to Duncan's room, I knocked on his door.

"Excuse me, Duncan? I have thought about this whole Grey Warden thing… and I am more than happy to go through the Joining." I grinned.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear you have changed your mind! We will head back to Ostaagar tomorrow evening!" He clapped his hands together.

I smiled. "Well have a good night, Duncan." I exited his room.

I got back to my room and just thought about how much fun it is going to be to see Alistair pissed off.

I was awoken by a crash in the hallways outside of my room.

I stepped out and noticed Arl Howe's men attacking the castle.

I was stunned by what was happening.

I was drawn out of my gaze, after being hit in the arm with an arrow.

"You- you're Arl Howe's men! What are you doing!?" I screamed in horror.

The knight lifted his bow again and pointed it at me.

I was too stunned to move or draw out my daggers…

The arrow shot and hit me in the stomach.

"Valbona!" Alistair ran over to me.

"I'm— I'm fine." I stuttered.

"No you're not. The castle is being attacked by Howe's men!" He screamed.

I tried getting up but the pain in my stomach was too much to bear.

"Come on, we need to protect the castle and your father!" He screamed.

"You're right . . . let's go! I must save my father before it's too late!" I slowly stumbled up grabbing Alistair's firm hand and ran out towards the corridor where my father should be.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Please comment! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so this is chapter two of my Dragon Age story, I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate all the advice and comments :)**

_**Please review and let me know what you thought of it,**_** thanks! **

**I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FILM(STORY GAME THING. . . BLOOP)**

* * *

Chapter 2-

We grabbed our swords and ran towards the corridor where my father was.

When we got in, my father's men were everywhere . . . dead.

There was blood and bodies all over the place.

I gasped and ran over to one of the knights that I came to love like a brother.

"Kieran! Tell me you're going to be okay! Please!" I screamed.

He looked up with me. "I . . . I can . . . not . . . lie to . . . you . . . I'm sorry . . . Valbona . . ." He said slowly in between deep breaths.

"Take care . . . of your . . . father and mother . . . Good . . . bye . . ." He said and stopped breathing for good.

"Maker be with you . . ." I blessed his dead body.

Alistair put his hand on my shoulder when he saw me look down, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay . . . he's with the Maker now." I looked up and smiled.

He smiled reassuringly back at me.

We then sprinted back to find my father.

We finally reach to where my father was . . .

He looked how Kieran looked . . . "Father! Teyren!" Alistair and I screamed in unison.

We ran over to him with me in tears.

I didn't wish for my father's death to come so soon. Please, don't let it happen now.

"Valbona! Alistair, get out of here!" My father screamed at us.

"Please come with me. Now," said a deep voice from the back of the room.

Suddenly, Duncan appeared.

"Go with him. That is the only chance of you two being safe. Please! Go!" My father screamed.

"I'm not leaving without you. Please father." I screamed back, trying to hold back my tears.

"Valbona. Go with Duncan. Hurry! They're coming!" Duncan grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me away from my dying father.

He brought us somewhere. It was far away from home . . .

**. . . . . .**

The whole walk Alistair walked next to me and sometimes made me laugh when I was about to cry or when I seemed too lost in thought.

Maybe being with him won't be as bad as I thought.

As we got to a bridge that connected to a campground looking place, Duncan turned and faced me.

"This is where the Joining will be held. But for now, look around and bring Alistair with you so you can get a basic idea on what all this is. When you're done, go look for the other 2 recruits for the Joining. I'll be near the fire pit afterwards." He said and started walking across the bridge.

"So, what would you like to see first?" Alistair asked, not caring what-so-ever.

"So you're my tour guide . . . this will be. . . something different. . . but anyways, what's that?" I pointed to the tall tower behind him.

"That is the Tower of Ishal. It was constructed by the Tevinter Imperium along with the rest of the fortress of Ostagar during the height of its power as a fortification against the wilders of the Korcari Wilds. The tower was named after the Archon that ordered its construction," He discribed.

I nodded my head in understandment.

We slowly walked over the bridge and into the camp that was under a perfectly blended pink and purple sky.

We looked around some more and he told me some more of the history of Ostagar.

We finally found the other two recruits and went to go find Duncan.

"So I see you found each other. Good to know. But now you all need to go on a quest. Go into the Korcari Wildes, get three vials of Darkspawn blood and get the Grey Warden cashe. Alistair will know where that is," Duncan explained.

Daveth seems pretty confident but Jory doesn't want to leave his family . . . Oh well. He's going to be a Grey Warden soon; he has to get over the fact he might not be able to go back to his family for a while.

As we entered the Korcari Wildes, Bandits came and attacked us from all sides.

We killed them with such ease.

"Please. . . please spare me my life. . . I'll never come back. . . I'll leave you alone! Please!" The leader begged.

I walked up to him with no emotion at all and stabbed him in the abdomen.

He fell to the floor dead. We walked for about 10 minutes until we spotted our first group of Darkspawn, most were Hurlocks and Genlocks.

Jory stood there, too scared to move.

"Jory! Get ahold of yourself," I slapped him in the face.

"We need to get the vials of blood for the Joining. Don't chicken out now! We are so close! Don't ruin it!" I screamed in his face.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ye. . . Yes. . . My lady. . ." He stuttered.

The darkspawn saw us and started to attack.

Alistair and Daveth got the 3 Genlocks while Jory and I got the 3 Hurlocks.

"Is everybody okay?" I asked.

Daveth and Jory nodded.

When I looked at Alistair, he rolled his eyes and walked away.

_What did I do. . .?_

After getting the three vials, we went to find the papers.

**. . . . . . .**

As we were walking in silence, we hear a harsh voice speaking to us.

"Who are you?" This woman said coming out from nowhere.

"I am not telling you who I am until you tell me who you are," I said back to her.

"Okay then. I am Morrigan. And I live in these Wilds with my mother," Morrigan stated.

"I am Valbona, soon to be Grey Warden," I introduced myself.

"So confident, but I'm sorry to tell you, they're not there anymore," She laughed.

"Then what did you do to them? They are Grey Warden property!" Alistair screamed.

"My mother has them back at the hut," She smirked.

"Bring us to her." I said harshly.

"Why would you want her to do that for!?" Alistair hissed.

"Because we need those papers," I said as I started following Morrigan.

Jory, Daveth, Alistair and I followed Morrigan back to the hut, it wasn't that far from where we just were.

**. . . . . .**

"Mother, I'm back, and this time I have a couple of Grey Wardens with me," Morrigan said sternly.

This oldish woman came out from inside the hut.

She had shoulder length grey hair, light coloured eyes, and she looks like the Witch from the tale of the Witch of The Wildes.

"Ahh. . . so you must be the Grey Wardens in training. How do you do? I am Flemeth. You're treaties have been stolen," Flemeth said without a single emotion in her voice.

"What do you mean stolen!?" Alistair screamed.

"Hush boy. Do not raise your voice at me. For I am not to blame. It was your friend Loghain. He came by just a while ago and collected them, said he was to use them for ritual purposes." She said.

"Loghain would never do that to us!" Alistair argued back.

While Flemeth and Alistair were argueing, and Jory and Daveth were flirting with Morrigan, which wasn't going well for them, I was looking around for any traces of him.

"Alistair! Come here, I think this may belong to him," I interupted their babbling.

He looked at me for a while then walked over to me.

"I do remember seeing him with that." Flemeth added.

"Then we will head West to find him!" Alistair got up and started to walk away.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please tell me what you think of it. Hopefully you liked it. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 3. Enjoy and I hope you like it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FILM.**

* * *

Most of the walk to find Loghain was quiet.

The sky has turned into a beautiful dark blue.

Stars were now visible.

So was the moon that was in a shape of a crescent.

The trees howled as the wind hit them.

The only sounds to be heard were the wind and our footsteps on the grass, leaves and dirt below us.

Jory and Daveth had a small whispered conversation about how unsafe it was to be there at night.

"Uhm. . . Alistair?" I looked at him fixedly.

"What do you want?" He asked not even bothering to turn around to look at me.

"Please stop and look at me. Just for a minute. . ." I pleaded.

He exhaled noisily and faced me.

I glimpsed over at Jory and Daveth and they strolled ahead of us.

"What did I do?" I questioned him.

"What are you talking about?" He moaned.

"This. The attitude, why are you giving me such attitude I did nothing to you!" I raised my voice, but not too loud to cause a scene.

"Okay, if you _must_ know, it's beca-," He started but got cut off.

"Guys! It looks like we have some company," Daveth said.

"Bandits. . ." I muttered to myself.

"Let's get this over with so we can find Loghain and get the papers," Alistair sneered.

I took care of the first lot that attacked us and Jory, Daveth, and Alistair took on the other two groups of five.

Once we were finished I realized I had got cut pretty badly in the stomach and chest area.

Alistair looked at me thinking of what to say.

"Are you. . . okay?" He asked.

"Uhh. . . do you think we can rest for the night. . . it hurts. . . a lot," I requested.

"Certainly." He said and put his things down.

He took out his medicine kit and handed it to me.

"If we're going to get these papers, you're going to have to heal," He said handing me bandages.

I didn't reply. Why should I? He does nothing but give me attitude. . .

The crescent moon has now gone to a full moon and by the looks of it, it was probably midnight

I wanted to go back to my family, my home, my old life.

I couldn't sleep knowing my parents were dead and that I abandoned them.

"Valbona, try to get some rest," Alistair said from across the narrow little path.

"I can't. . . I left my parents to die. . . I could have saved them Alistair. . . I should have died trying at least," I said crying a little.

"There's nothing you can do. And plus you will get your revenge one day. I promise," He smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks," I beamed back to him.

"Now try to go to sleep," He whispered.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_**Start of dream**_

_I saw my dad lying limp on the hard stone floor in our castle._

"_Dad!" I screeched and ran over to his side._

_He didn't answer me. . ._

"_Dad! Please, you have to wake up, our castle is being attacked! Please I can't do this alone," I started to cry hysterically._

_I looked around the room we were in to see if there was anything there to help._

_In the other corner of the large room, layed my mom._

_She was bloodier looking than my father._

"_No. . ." I whispered._

"_No! This isn't fair! It's all because of Duncan and Alistair that my parents are dead! Why!? Why did they have to take me away? Why couldn't I stay and help? Why couldn't we all be alive. . .?" I asked myself._

_Someone opened the large door behind me._

_I turned around and saw Alistair._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked him while wiping away my tears._

_He didn't answer; he just kept walking towards me._

_He had this evil smirk on his face._

_He took out his blade and there was this glint in his eye that sent shivers down my spine._

_It then dawned on me. . . _

_Howe didn't kill my parents. . . It was Alistair. . ._

_**End of dream**_

* * *

I screamed and woke up to Jory, Daveth and Alistair looking at me with concerned faced.

"What. . .?" I asked as if nothing had happened.

"You woke up screaming, what did you dream about?" Alistair asked.

"Nothing. . . I'll explain later," I murmured.

"Are you okay now though?" Jory asked.

"Yes, thank you for asking," I grinned.

"You're welcome, my lady."

"My lady. . ." I copied.

"I was last called that by Ser Gilmore. . . I hope he's okay. . ." I whispered out-loud to myself.

Alistair snorted.

"What's your problem? You've like this since you first met me! Why do you hate me so much?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Cause there are not supposed to be _girl _Grey Wardens." He got up and left.

Jory and Daveth sat there awkwardly while I just sat there upset.

_He hates me that much?_

_Fine. . . then I'll just leave. . ._

"Hey guys, I'm going to go look around. When. . . sorry if Mr. Grumpy comes back, tell him I went for a walk. . ." I planted a fake smile on my face.

"Okay, be safe," They said in unison.

I turned around and instantly my face dropped down to a frown.

When I was out of their view I started crying for some reason.

"Come on Valbona, don't let a stupid person bring you down. You're away from him now, be happy. Look around at the beautiful surroundings," I said to myself.

The grass was the perfect shade of green, the sky was blue with specks of clouds everywhere.

You could hear a few birds chirping and the wind rustling through the trees.

Considering the forest was filled with Darkspawn and bandits and there was going to be a war in less the 48 hours. . . this scene can make you forget all of that.

I smiled to myself and continued my walk.

* * *

**ALISTAIR'S P.O.V.**

I just came back from his stride.

"Where's Valbona?" I asked confused.

"She went on a walk, just like you did," Daveth replied.

"In the wildes, by herself!? What is wrong with you two? She could be hurt!" I shouted at them.

"You're acting quite concerned for someone who just yelled at her for being a girl," Jory rolled his eyes.

Did I really do that. . .?

"We have to find her." I said after thinking for a while.

"Just let her be, she'll come back."

"And if she doesn't?"

"If she isn't back in an hour, we'll go look for her. How's that?" Jory suggested.

"Alright sounds good. . ." I sighed deeply.

This is going to be a looooong hour. . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked my last chapter! I'm sorry I'm making Alistair the bad guy. :/ Anyways here's chapter 4! Enjoy! :D Sorry for not uploading in a while. I had writers block. :P **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FILM.**

I've been walking around for a while now and I have no clue here I am.

I had a couple of encounters with Darkspawn but they were easy to kill by myself. . . I'm not saying I didn't want help from the other guys. . . which I kinda wanted. . .

The light blue sky has gone down to a darker blue, but there were still little puffs of clouds in the sky.

Everywhere I looked, looked the same.

. . . Trees on the left. . . trees on the right. . . and many, many trees in front of me and behind me.

I want to head back to Jory, Daveth and Alistair . . . but Alistair doesn't want me there. . . he doesn't want me to be a Grey Warden at all.

"Hello there. And what is a young woman like you doing out all alone out in the Korcari Wildes?" Some lady asked me.

She had brown, short hair that was parted on the right.

Green/blue eyes.

And a tattoo around her right eye.

She was pretty.

"Who are you?" I growled and drew out my swords.

"Please don't be alarmed. My name is Grace," She smiled at me

I found this a bit strange. . .

Why would she be walking around here?

"Why are you here? This place is dangerous," I stated.

"I'm training," She smirked.

"Oh? What are you? Mage, rouge or a warrior?" I asked.

"Blood Mage of course," She chuckled.

I froze. . . did she just say Blood Mage?

"Don't worry child, I won't hurt you." She smirked.

"Okay. . ." I said uneasily.

"Come with me," She turned around and started walking.

I followed her but something seemed odd.

I shouldn't be walking with her but it's like I've been placed in a trance to follow her.

**Alistair's P.O.V.**

"It's been an hour, can we please go look for her?" I asked.

"Why are you so worried? She's a strong girl, she can most likely handle herself," Jory answered.

"If Duncan finds out she got injured and I wasn't there, I would get in so much trouble," I added.

Jory and Daveth sighed in unison.

"Fine, let's go look for her," Jory said and got up.

"Which way did she go?" I asked looking around.

"That way," Daveth pointed to the wider path to the right.

As we were walking down the dirt road, I noticed all the deceased Darkspawn.

Valbona must have done this 'cause I don't remember coming down here.

There was a fork in the road and we decided to go down the lighter path.

We came across a few Bandits.

"Get out of our way." I sneered.

"This is our territory and you happen to be intruding. So no we will not," The leader, I'm guessing, said back to me.

'I don't have time for this,' I thought to myself.

"Men, let's teach these three a lesson, shall me?" The leader laughed.

They started to attack and much to our surprise, they were incredibly weak.

I took some of their health poultice and left.

"Wait. . . if these guys weren't dead, Valbona most likely didn't come this way!" I face palmed.

I sighed angrily. I just want to find her and make sure she's okay. Is that really too much to ask for?

We turned around and took another route.

This route was darker.

There were more trees around us which gave off a creepy surrounding.

We then heard a faint scream.

I automatically thought of Valbona. . .

I ran to where it came from.

**Valbona's P.O.V.**

We were walking into the dark part of the forest.

The trees were covering most of the sky so I couldn't tell what time of day it was now.

I felt strange but I couldn't stop walking. . .

She stopped and turned around to look at me.

She had this evil smirk on her face

'Damn. . .' I thought to myself.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to walk with strangers, especially Blood Mages?" She laughed.

"My parents are dead. What did you do to me, why can't I move!?" I screamed angrily.

"Because I put you under a trance of course," She smirked evilly.

"Let me go! I will kill you!" I yelled.

She said a couple of weird words and I felt this pain throughout my whole body.

I screamed so loud.

'Alistair where are you? Please come help me!' I begged.

My vision went black and I couldn't wake up.

**Alistair's P.O.V.**

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Valbona lying on the ground.

She looked dead. . .

She was more pale than usual.

Her shiny red hair has gone dull

Her body looked lifeless.

By the looks of it. . . she wasn't even breathing.

"You killed her!?" I screamed.

"Oh hush now. She followed me and who's to say she is dead?" This lady chuckled.

"Who are you? And what did you do to her?" I growled.

"I am Grace, and I casted a spell on her. She was going to tell people where I was hiding of course. Can't let that happen now can we?" She winked.

"You make me sick _mage,_"

"Well that's obvious from a used-to-be Templar."

"How do you know that?"

"I know about every one of you. Jory, Daveth and Alistair."

Jory and Daveth looked petrified.

"I'm going to rip your head off you stupid witch!" I sneered and started to attack.

I ran towards her with so much anger and worriedness.

I want to kill this lady but I don't want Valbona dead!

"Listen, boy. If you kill me, she goes down with me." She gave an evil grin.

"What can I do for you to give her back to me?" I asked.

"Tell Duncan that the Darkspawn will never die. If you kill one of them, more approach. It's better if you just flea Ferelden altogether." She laughed.

I thought about it momentarily…

"That's it? You helped us. If you just wanted to say that why did you try to kill Valbona!? But… Fine… I will tell him and Cailen, but if they don't retreat I can do nothing about that." I said.

"I wanted to make this interesting and so you will actually keep your word on telling them. I can now see everything your friend Valbona can see. And I can chose when she dies. If you don't tell them, I will kill her." She smiles evily.

"I hate bastards like you." I spat.

"Oh? How about I just kill her now?"

"No! Okay fine, give her to me and I will tell Duncan your message… But I also want one thing… the scrolls." I said and put out my hand

"Good. And here you go." She said and handed the scrolls and Valbona over to me.

At least she's safe for the moment…

Grace fled to the darkest part of the Wildes and Jory, Daveth, Valbona and I went in the opposite direction.

The sky has turned from a baby blue, down to a pinkish orange. The clouds were drifting out of sight and the sun was going down. It was half way under the horizon already.

"Let's get back to Duncan as fast as possible. No stops allowed." I said to Jory and Daveth who were still scared of the mage from earlier.

They nodded their heads and we ran back to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I hope you liked my last chapter. I have no idea what Im writing but yeah… enjoy! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I DO NOT OWN DRAGON AGE NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS FILM**

* * *

**Alistairs P.O.V.**

We were all running as fast as we could through the dark forest.

I was still carrying Valbona cause she hasn't woke up yet…

I was starting to get worried about her… 'What if she doesn't wake up? What if that stupid mage really killed her…?

No! I won't think that way! Come on Valbona, you have to wake up!'

When we were nearing the gate back to camp we stopped running.

We were all panting really, really hard.

I heard a groan coming from the girl in my arms.

She opened her once closed eyes and stared up at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She didn't answer. She closed her eyes and smiled.

I started walking into the camp and towards the nursery.

There was two nurses already there and six people injured.

There was only one cot open and thankfully

I put Valbona down on the available clean, white cot.

"What happened?" One mage healer asked.

"She was put under a spell by a blood mage and she has just woke up. I don't know if she's okay or not… Please do something…" I begged.

The nurse nodded her head.

"There is not much _to _be done. It's up to her. I can make a potion and try to help her. But it may take a while." She said.

"I don't care. Fix her! Please!" I begged.

She sighed and walked into a tent.

She came out a few moments later with a few ingredients.

"What are those?" I pointed to the stuff in her arms.

"These are ingredients to some of the finest healing Poultice's. They will heal your friend here in a matter of time. She has to do most of the work." She said plainly.

Her deep sea green eyes lifted up to mine and there was a lot of worry in them.

She looked away and went back into the tent.

I stayed by Valbona's side for hours.

Duncan tried to make me leave but I resisted.

I wanted to make sure she was okay.

The sun has gone down and the sky is now a dark blue.

There were many little stars in the sky and a full moon.

"I can't believe I'm saying this… but I think I'm starting to fall in love with you… You have to wake up, let me be able to let me tell you this… I can't beat the arch demon alone…" I whispered to her still body.

It looked as if corners of her mouth raised up a little… but I couldn't tell…

I reached my hand out to hold hers.

I held it gently in my hand… as if I squeezed too hard I would bare her more pain.

I let go and layed down beside her cot.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**-in the morning-**

I woke up to the sun hitting down on my eyes.

I sat up and looked at Valbona.

She was paler than last night.

Usually she would be pale but with a little tan… today she's just snow white…

I gasped lightly and tears started to form in my eyes.

I ran into the mages tent.

"She's worse! Please! You have to do something else! Cure her!" I screamed with tears threatening to spill over.

"I can't do any more now. I am sorry. She has to do it herself. If I do anything else there is a chance I could kill her." She said.

"But she could die _now._ I want her to be herself again!" I said and stormed out.

"Valbona… wake up! I need you! I love you please!" I screamed with tears drizzling down my cheeks.

She twitched a little.

"Valbona? Come on. Open your eyes! Open them and tell me you're okay. Tell me you're not going to die." I said, my voice trembling.

She didn't move…

She's strong… but not strong enough.

I wish I could help her.

"Morrigan!" I said and jumped up to my feet.

"I will be right back. Please don't get worse while I'm gone." I kissed her hand and left for the Korcari Wildes.

When I got to the gate, it was locked and the guard was gone.

"Bloody Hell!" I ran to Duncan's tent.

Duncan was inside writing something on a crumpled piece of paper.

"Where is the Guard to the Wildes?" I asked.

"He is talking with King Cailen. Why?" He asked not turning away from his writing.

"Valbona is sick and I need Morrigans help."

"Did the nurses not do anything?"

"She did but she's worse. And they refuse to do something about it."

"You seem really concerned about the new recruit. Why is that?" Duncan said turning around. His left eyebrow slightly raised.

"Because we need all the Grey Wardens possible…" I lied.

"Mmhmm… hold on I'll go find him. Stay here." He said and walked out.

About 6 minutes later Duncan returned with the guard.

"Come on, I'll open the gate. Are you sure you want to go alone?" The guard asked.

"Yes I am sure. I am a Grey Warden. I can handle this!" I screamed.

He looked at me intently and then unlocked the gate.

It swung open and I ran inside.

I looked around and tried to remember the way to Flemeth's hut.

I ran around a pond and into the darker part of the forest.

After a couple of minutes of running around, I finally found it.

I stopped running and caught my breath.

I walked over the door and knocked lightly on it.

Morrigan opened the door and looked at me with a confused face.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I need you or your mothers' help. Valbona was put under a spell by a Blood mage, Grace, and now she won't wake up. And from last night to now, she has gotten worse. Please, help her!" I pleaded.

She didn't answer.

A couple moments of silence passed and she finally responded.

"Fine… Mother I'm going out. Remember the soup is on… I wouldn't want to come back to a burnt down hut." She said

"I can handle myself child. Now go." Flemeth chuckled.

Morrigan walked out and over to me.

"Lead the way." She said.

We started walking back to the camp.

…I hope Morrigan can help…

* * *

**Sorry I made such a short chapter. But I really can't think of anything. Considering school's coming up and stuff I might not upload for weeks at a time. :/**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading my story, I truely and honestly appreciate it, and I love getting reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to inform all of you that I won't be uploading any more Alistair Love Story chapters anymore. I basically ran out of things to write and I don't enjoy writing this story anymore. I may or may not write a new one soon. It depends on how much School Work I get.. Well. Thank you to all the people who read my story so far and for all the reviews I got. I am also sorry to the people who wanted me to upload a new chapter. I hope you will all understand.

Thank you again!

Kristin - xxCaspa97xx


	7. Chapter 7

So, I might make a new Dragon Age story... I'm not so sure about the idea though. I would like you people who actually enjoyed my story to give me ideas on what you would like to read in the story so it gives me sort-of an idea of what to write about.

Please and thank you,

XxCaspa97xX Kristin :)


End file.
